What About Now
by skaterchick36
Summary: 4 mourns over the loss of 5.How will she deal with it.Up in heaven 5 is figering out a way to reach her.4 has something that will change 5 all together.How will this end?Read and find out stupid.Hahahahahahaha!Also review.Thanks!:/
1. Chapter 1

****

**A/N:The title is based on one of my favorite songs. Well I dedicate this fanfic to FaerieDeathKat. She inspired me and I love her fic. It's called Timing Is Everything. Well I hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer.I don't own 9 at all**

* * *

4 quietly makes her way out of the old,worn-down house. 3,7,and 9 are asleep and have no idea what 4 is about to do. She has been doing this ever since "he" died. He completed her,he was the love of her life,he was even... her first. 4 can still remember vivedly what it was like. It was like ecstasy had hit her dead.

**Flashback**

**4 was fitting on the ledge of a window in a lonely bedroom. She was pondering her mind. "What is sex? How does it work? Is it good?" She had been reading this romance novel called "Love Never Ends"(A/N:not a real book. made up.) which had explicit and very sexual intercourse. They really didn't explain it that much. It's been 2 hours just sitting,waiting,thinking. She felt as if she was missing something. Something important in her life.**

**Just then 5 walked in snapping 4 out of her thoughts. 5 had come to tell her that 1,3,6,7,8 were off searching for any more stitchpunks out there that need their help. 5 were to stay with 4 just in case any machines were to a shy-smiled 5. She flickered 8 times "Yeah 5,I'm okay. What's been up lately?" 4 asked curiously. "Nothing much." 5 shrugged.**

**After that,there was an awkward silence. Then 4 broke the silence. "Hey 5,she flickered,what's sex?" 5 seemed to squirm,fidget,and get nervous."Uh...well...you see..." 5 found out about "it" when he found old library. He was all by himself,nobody within range. He stumbled on a book called "Human Reproduction". He noticed somethings that shouldn't have been seen. Out of all,he ended up never looking any female the same again.**

**"Well it's a delicate subject to tell you. I mean you wouldn't understand...I-uh-have to go." 5 couldn't tell a girl like 4 such a thing. It could scar her for life. Just as he turned and left he felt a metal hand holding his wrist. He froze. He turned around to face her. Maybe too close because the next thing he knew was that his lips hit 4's. His optic widened,but he didn't let go. 4 closed her eyes and went further to her own lengths. She deepened the kiss. 5 was so nervous. "What was she doing? Why aren't I backing away?" To truthfully say,he didn't want to stop.**

**4 suddenly broke the kiss to a startled 5. They were left panting for a few minutes. "5,did we just..." 4 flickered. "Uh...yeah." 5 said sheepishly. "Let's do it AGAIN!" 4 flickered imediatly. She waited for 5's response. He seemed to be out of it. 4 waved her hand in front of her face. She pouted. Then got an idea. She smiled deviously then put her hands on his button and unbutton his first button. 5 still out of it,didn't notice. This was 4's chance. She got ontop of an unaware 5 and kissed him. 5 finally out of it had no idea what she was doing. All he knew was that he was on the floor,4 was on top of him, and he was being kissed. He felt a warm metallic tongue on his lips. He reluctantly opened his mouth to let him in. He heard a soft moan escape her lips. 4 remained ontop and slid her way hands to his second button like she did the first one. She stopped the kiss and started riding him. 5 started to squirm and fidget. 4 flickered "Ah...please...tell me what this feeling is. It feels...so good!" "4...I think w-w-were...having sex!"**

* * *

A/N:This is just half of the flashback. Prepare for a lemon the next chapter or the chapter after that. Quote,I said or. Hey FaerieDeathKat,thanks for the inspiration. I'm just wondering,can you make another one. I'm asking not begging. Anyway,like your O.C. K. I really liked them. By the way,viewers read and review. -Skaterchick36 out!:/


	2. Chapter 2

Guys sorry for the wait. I said a lemon and here you go.

Disclaimer:I dont own 9 thank-u very much.

* * *

"This is...sex?"4 flickered dumbfounded.

"Yeah...well...this is part of it."5 said. "Hey f-f-4!Um...I-I-I w-would like to sh-sh-show you the y-you l-like." 5 said a little nervous,reluctant, and turned-on at the same time.

4 stared at 5 like he wa crazy. Her eyes wide open,shocked,and...and...afraid.

"Oh 4...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it I jus-.

4 didn't let him finish. She started kissing him. 4 slid her hands inside 5. 5 was surprised by the action but didn't do anything. He simply enjoyed the kiss. He didn't know however, how much 4 wanted 5 inside her. She ached and lusted for him. She felt a metal rod out-stretch in her hands. 5 gasped. He looked down and realized both his metalic buttons were unbuttoned and that 4 was holding a metal rod that was sticking out of him. 4 imediately stopped the kiss.

"5...w-what is t-t-t-this?" 4 flickered frantically.

"4...that's my penis your holding. I think i-i-it's supposed to g-go inside you." 5 stuttered.

"Oh!...But, can i try something?" 4 flickered suductively, licking her lips.

5 gulped. "Um...ok 4...g-go ahead."

4 paused,took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She bent down and sucked on the metalic dick. 5 gasped. He started getting timid and nervous. "Uh f-f-4, th-th-this i-isn't w-what i h-had in m-m-mind!"

4 just kept sucking...HARDER! 5 moaned. He put his hands on the back of 4's head for her to go even harder into licking and sucking.

'This must feel amazing to female humans because this tastes so good! Well, 5 tastes good. I can suck his dick all day long.'

Finally,she let go and stared at it. After giving much thought, she suddenly layed down on the bed next to 5. 5 recovering from what just happened was confused. 4 grunted. She grabbed him and forcefully put him on top of her. 5 still confused, 4 facepalmed herself.

She flickered angrilly, "JUST SHOVE YOUR DICK WHEREEVER IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO!"

5 was shocked at her aggresiveness gave a playful "Bossy!"

'Now where was it supposed to go again? Think 5, think.'

4 grew impatient. She started bucking at him.

...'Wait...I have to go inside her.' "4 hold on a sec...I think i have to go...i-inside y-y-y-you." 5 stuttered with lust and nervousness.

4 was confused and scared of what he said.

"Here,um...I'll show you."

He slid down to her legs. He spread them out,took the metal rod in his hands,positioned himself and went in. 4 felt a surge of pain and 5 could tell.

5 wispered "I'm sorry. So sorry!"

'Is this how it feels at first? This is painfulllllllllly awe-some! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!'(She felt the pleasureable surge)

"Damn 5 you aaahhhh feel so good!" she flickered.

She started showing silent moans and started bucking with pure lust hinted with lust. 5 pleased at how eager she was started going in and out... faster;harder. He drove in and out making him moan and shout 4's name.

4 couldn't help but flicker "5 dont stop! I-aaahhhhh-need this. This feels soooooooo-aaahhhhh-good!"

But eventually,to all great events it had to come to an end. 5 and 4 reached their climax. They actually knew,when 5 hit 4 real hard, they heard a click. Then a strong magnetic charge. 5 felt something slip from his dick. 4 didn't notice. She was to caught up at the moment. Then,5 collapsed. Not wanting to crush her, 5 lie next to her. Both were left panting from exuastion and ecstacy. Until they blissfully fell asleep.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

A couple months later, he left her world. She was devistated. She couldn't sleep at all. And...it was all 9's fault. Ever since he came he's been nothing but trouble. Yet, in the end he saved us and won 7's heart. But 5 won my heart. He's so meek,cute,honest,and...great in bed.

Suddenly,4 felt a kick in her stomach.

'What was that? Oh my god there's something inside me! I feel fat."

4 shook all the thoughts from her head.

As she made her way to her destination she had the slightest feeling she was being watched. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her wrist.

'Oh god! I'm screwed. Someone was following me?'

As she was turning around she saw who it was.

"4? What are you doing here!" said a surprised 9.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Using my mom's computer. Oooohhhhhhhh! 9 was following 4. Why? Next chapter focuses on 2 and 5 in the land beyond. 5 tells 2 what he did to 4. Hope you like this. Read and review.

-Noph out


End file.
